User talk:Tycio/13
=January= Bronies You're bronies? 15:05, January 16, 2013 :That's w:c:MLP:Fluttershy in my icon if that's what you mean. +Y 15:31, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Phoenix discussion It his talkpage, he can do it himself, and it also unnesesary 15:32, January 16, 2013 :It is, it really is, i would use that someday, but it is his talkpage, so it is his property, he will decide if he should use it or not, so please, if you keep doing that, i must report you for spamming his private corner! 15:37, January 16, 2013 Because he really inactive, so i must keep his talkpage clean, sorry, can please add your message back, but without months and stuffs? It up to him to decide, i'm this wiki guardian, so without his permission, i can't, and thanks, if you want to learn how, i can help, you really good in editing, but please don't edits other people properties, ithout their permission 15:42, January 16, 2013‎ Added your message back, and why didn't you tell me that you were fixing his archives? But still why have to add headings? Easier to read other people's messages? 15:56, January 16, 2013‎ Agree and disagree Why you have to read other people's message to him? And all you have to do is to scroll down to the bottom of his talkpage to look at your message, but yeah, it help to find message easier Why don't you go talk to User:RoseXinh - an admin of this wikia, she will explain why 03:56, January 17, 2013‎ Still, you still should talk to RoseXinh, she is the most responsible admin in this wiki, other admins, and bues, they're all inactive 04:05, January 17, 2013‎ Fatimah is a bit immature, and Flame only active in some occasion, so Rose the only that good here Roxy13 and Sorreltails are both inactive, due to their job, other admins leaved this wiki, so ya! 04:12, January 17, 2013‎ It seem like you're the only one in this wiki to add messages section heading I've never seen this kind of message anywhere on any wiki, including famous wiki like Call of Duty Wiki, GTA Wiki, The Walking Dead Wiki, Half Life Wiki, Disney Wiki, Left 4 Dead Wiki,ect.......it maybe look nice for you, but look, it is fine for us, we don't need 'em, Wikia Storage is limited and we must lower it, not making it higher It fine for us, i repeat, is it FINE for us, none of us using it here, who care about the months the messages were added? Sections? Only use when you want to disscuss something, something seriously,ect.....If there something wrong in his archive, tell him and he can fix it himself We use talkapge here, not messages board! Got to other wikis i mentioned above and see if i right or wrong 04:37, January 17, 2013 Argg i'm not good talking, i give up, yeah, forget what i said, just apply on your talkpage, don't apply on the other 05:37, January 17, 2013‎ Re: Sections Well, I'm sorry for late reply... Actually, you can add the title of messages if you want to, and don't add if you don't want... That's optional and people are not forced to do that by any rules ;)! And of couse, what you'd said about the sections are perfectly correct! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:37, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Shows Hello, what is your favorite shows? DbzWinx (talk) 06:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC)tiff It's okay. Thank you for letting me know. I added it to the category. It must be a little mistake when Winxfan1 adding categories to pages :D! And yup, it's locked because we don't have any informations for it currently ;)! It'll be unlocked whenever that episode is aired. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:20, January 17, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I still prefer everything is normal as what my friends typed them in without fixing, even with grammar mistakes... Their imperfections make them unique. And you shouldn't edit anyone's archieves because those are their private corners. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:46, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Actually they are. Well, it's just my habit to put everything on the archives, but actually many people filtered the unnecessary messages before archieved them. And that's not true... Even it's public, you are not allowed to edit it. Just like other people can edit your own user page, but they don't. That belongs to something called polite. I believe so. And thanks for reporting... They had already locked :D, by FlamePhoenix. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:00, January 17, 2013 (UTC) That depends on them... I never force them... Aren't people have their own free doing anything they want except vandalism? And they are not vandals... And of course, talk pages are much special than user pages, but archieves still belong to people. And when they're archieved, they lost the function of a talk page. So you can't group all the archieves... all the pages here are available for people to see, just protected about editions from admins, so they can't keep the privacy, but people do that because they're polite... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:10, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Look man, i'm sorry for angry at you, just can you please try not to take wikia so seriously? Haha ^^. OK then, but there no fun if you take it too seriously 13:13, January 18, 2013‎ =April= Episodes If you spend time wandering around, you can see easily that all the seasons had already listed which episodes they contain. There's no need to create these thing like that. More than that, we create the production codes to prevent the confusing, now if you create a list, and the numbers on that list are different than the numbers in each season's pages, I sure am that the list and the numbers will make people confused. Beside that, many people created another parallel episodes' pages with the main ones that had already existed, just because of that, too. So to be honest, that list is completely useless! And, please don't add Category Princesses to the articles anymore. We had already had Category Royalties instead! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:34, April 3, 2013 (UTC) There are still many argument about if Roxy is a princess by title (after her mother made Nebula queen) or still being a princess even with that change, so put the Royalties categories are enough. More than that, there are not too many princesses around here, and due to the repeating of these galleries, I have to say that they're unnecessary. As far as I know, this was decided as the format of the wiki, and beside that, there's one of the reason that the navigation bar appears, it can't just appears there with an useless role, right? And more than that, we still have searching tool for new users, and the connection between each episode with the others. It's so true about the specials you're talking to. Because these episodes are just staying in a definite season, so the way they count/number them like that are acceptable and understandable, there are no differences on the season they are in. You know? I once saw that the directed pages are somehow edited as normal episodes pages, and that did create confusing to many people... That's one of the reason for me to deleting it. Along with that, since we're having more and more users, the amounts of pictures, videos, articles and so on things increase quickly, but the storage of the wiki is limited, I don't think it's a good idea to waste the amount of the storage. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Long message you wrote there, but in fact, I don't really understand, even I used translate tools. Yes, there are the limition. Roxy13 once wanted to change the wiki destination due to this reason. And 3 of them are the main reasons, I don't separate texts, templates, pictures or videos since they all appears in this wiki, means they earned a part of the storage. And IDK what was your aim when showing me these 2 things, but, I don't think you can insert the PopPixie episodes right between Winx Club episodes. They're just only have the similarities about the producer/creator, and a little bases about the characters. The others do not match. More than that, the 2nd season of PopPixie is going to be aired in some countries. Seriously, if any magical creatures have their own series, and their episodes are inserted to the main story line of Winx Club episodes, IDK where can the world go to. But I believe many fans don't expect for another "PopSelkie" series or anything like that. And about the redicted things, I had already told you once and I don't want to mention about it again. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:56, April 4, 2013 (UTC) =November=